


标题位出租，有意者详谈（顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑）

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：年龄差 尿道堵 下药前提年龄反过来，是温柔的弗洛老师和青春期米！





	标题位出租，有意者详谈（顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑）

“……不行，不行，这不行——松开，听话。你射太多次。这对你身体不好。”  
意大利人用转着弯的法语在弗洛耳边解释，语调轻柔的哄骗他，拉开他的手。  
“……你会舒服的。不用这儿。我会让你舒服的。”  
接下来，男孩用意大利语说了些什么，弗洛已经没精力去辩识。刚才摸索到阴茎想要抽出堵住出精口东西的动作已经耗尽了弗洛残存的意志。  
现在的他，不受控制的流着眼泪和口水，大量的润滑剂留在屁股里，被堵的严严实实。胳膊被拉至头顶，手指无力的蜷在一起。两条腿被大大的分开，右边小腿还被一根丝带吊起。  
粗长的阴茎深深，深深地捅进弗洛的肚子里。  
内里颤抖着裹住侵入物。  
男孩做的细致扩张让弗洛在真正做爱前射了两次——为的是让弗洛不受任何伤害的接纳男孩完全勃起后可怕的阴茎。  
——他们为什么在上床来着？  
男孩用力的向上顶弄了一下，弗洛的腺体被狠狠地碾过，快感在体内胡乱的冲击。他吞咽着口水，想出声祈求什么，却想不起任何一个单词。  
被汗水浸湿的头发被撩到脑后，一个吻落在额头上。  
“头。疼吗？”  
男孩的声音里夹杂着什么，但是弗洛没心思去分辨。他只能做到胡乱的点头，并且流出更多的眼泪。  
更多的吻落在额头和太阳穴附近。抽插的幅度变得更大且加快了速度。  
男孩用意大利语道歉。按住弗洛的腰把他固定在身下，更用力的艹他。  
弗洛的阴茎随着男孩的动作敲击在小腹上，被阴茎含至温热的尿道堵尽职的阻止弗洛释放，只随着缝隙流出一点点精水。  
那个小东西应该是在男孩做完扩张之后，塞进弗洛阴茎里的。  
弗洛的大脑被快感和燥热搅和的乱七八糟，射出的精液顺着大腿内侧流到床单上。  
对，就是那时。男孩苦恼的看着他还在不应期的阴茎。歉意的在他脸上亲了一下，从床头柜里取出一根细小且带有繁密雕花的尿道堵。  
他捧着弗洛的阴茎，亲吻它，用湿软的舌把它欺骗到流水，舌尖顶弄顶端的小口，在弗洛不耐烦的扭腰时，毫不留情的刺进去。  
弗洛像一尾下了煎锅的鱼，挺着腰挣扎，却被男孩儿按住。  
“会舒服的，会舒服的……”  
男孩会的法语不多，他多情的舌头被语言限制，只能笨拙的一句句重复单一的词语。  
他再一次用三根手指确定软热的内里已经准备好，大量的润滑液在手指推进时发出淫秽的水声，并拢的指尖搓揉着前列腺的位置，把弗洛的抗议揉成一声声难耐的呻吟。  
男孩一边指奸着弗洛，一边将自己阴茎上的润滑液抹匀。随后，在手指后退的间隙，就将阴茎顶进去。  
弗洛的大腿内侧不自觉的抽动起来。  
高热的欲望让他脑子不清楚。他哀哀的叫了一声，颤抖着用手去抚慰自己的阴茎。快感在他身体里乱窜，他想找个出口让过多的舒爽释放出来，却忘记深埋在阴茎内的尿道堵。  
他胡乱的撸动自己，蹭过被刺激的通红的龟头。尿道棒被他碰到，狠狠地在尿道里转了一圈。  
可怜的弗洛被夹在着快感的疼痛惊的弹了起来，揽住男孩的脖子借着坐起来的力量把阴茎吞下大半。  
男孩被他吓到，拖住他的腰，阻止他向下滑。  
虽然直接吞进去挺刺激的，但是弗洛还没完全适应，一次性吞下去太多肯定会受伤的。  
弗洛看上去完全没有意识，内里痉挛的咬住半截男孩插进去的半截阴茎。舌尖留在外面。  
男孩满意的吸住它扯来扯去的玩弄了一会儿。  
被堵塞住的阴茎颤抖了一阵，又平息下来。被短棒支撑着，乖巧的竖在两人中间。  
弗洛回过神时，男孩正在往他嘴里吹气。  
“呼吸。弗洛。呼吸。”  
弗洛颤巍巍的吐了一口气。  
酸胀感从脊梁传到后脑。他眨掉泪水，迷茫的伸手去摸自己的后穴。  
那里被一根粗壮阴茎撑得满满的。撑住他的腰的双手坏心眼的不断放松，让弗洛缓慢的下滑，把阴茎全部吃进去。穴口的血管发热的跳动，内里的软肉却不满足的想继续吞吃。  
跟着弗洛一起回神的还有缓慢蠕动的肠道。大量的润滑剂被堵在肚子里，贴着肉壁缓慢流动，在肉壁偶尔痉挛的缠紧侵入物时，流动着滑进更深的内里。  
男孩感受着琐碎的快感，只是亲吻他，还用弗洛分辨不出的意大利语在他耳边嘟囔。玩弄弗洛发红的乳尖，咬他的喉结，在皮肤上留下明显的红印。  
他在弗洛的大腿完全贴上他的时候，担心的揉了两下饱胀的穴口。浅浅的抽动几下。  
弗洛哽咽。压着男孩的肩膀往上逃窜。被绑住的小腿突然抽筋。  
他哀哀的叫，黏糊糊的求饶，眼泪流到耳朵里，让感官世界更模糊。  
男孩忍不住压住他，把他按在床上。  
有力的腰前后摇晃，碾压他的敏感点让他叫的更绵软。  
粗壮的阴茎撑的弗洛产生了开裂的恐惧。男孩用力的抽插像是要顶破他的内脏。  
他挣扎着动了动手指，和男孩沾满粘腻液体手相扣。男孩咬着他的嘴唇，把舌头吸进嘴里轻咬。  
同时更快速的晃着腰。  
快感像火星一样烧上来，在弗洛身体里乱窜。  
弗洛胡乱的踢着被绑起来的小腿，脚趾蜷缩起来，干高潮的来临让他眼前发白，臀尖抖动着。  
男孩咬在他肩膀上，精液射进弗洛身体里。  
弗洛觉得自己像一只水球。  
前后要晃一下就能听到润滑剂和精液混合的声音。  
男孩咬破了他的肩膀，还压在他身上喘气。半软的阴茎依旧深深，深深地埋在弗洛身体里。  
穴口挤出一点糟糕的液体，流到床上。  
弗洛还在抽筋，却没精力在乎抽动的痛感。实际上高潮带来的眩晕模糊了弗洛除了小腹胀痛之外的所有感觉。  
男孩低低的喘了一下，撑起自己。随着阴茎的离开，大量的液体顺着合不拢的后穴流出来。液体在身体中流动的感觉让弗洛攥紧床单。  
男孩温柔的捉住弗洛的手，把它展开扣实。  
然后俯下身子贴近被忽略已久的阴茎上。男孩用牙齿抽走堵住弗洛的短棒，在弗洛的轻哼中把阴茎纳入到温暖的口腔。  
残余的精液被男孩吸走，男孩又去吮吸他瑟缩起来的囊袋。  
多余的快感让弗洛感到困倦和疲惫，他只在男孩太用力的吸裹阴茎弄疼他的时候哼唧了一声，然后就沉沉的睡过去。

弗洛被探进后穴的手指弄醒了。  
他哆嗦了一下，抓住正在往外导液体的手臂。  
男孩穿着浴袍，鸭子坐在他身前，半弯着腰，一只手抓着一块散发着热气的毛巾，另一只手伸进弗洛后穴里帮他清理。  
见他醒了，男孩收回手指在毛巾上擦了两下手。  
“你醒了。”  
男孩的法语发音怪怪的，但是语气担忧又好奇。  
意大利人果然是用情感说话的。  
“慢一点，慢一点——慢一点说意大利语，我还是能听明白的。”  
弗洛嗓子嘶哑，他咳了两下，分泌出口水让自己把话说完。  
男孩子眼睛亮起来，一连串字符像彩带一样把弗洛围起来。  
弗洛还在用锈住的脑子缓慢理解刚才一长串的话，男孩伸手环住着他的腰想把他抱起来。  
弗洛赶紧挣扎的滚到一边去——男孩抱他怕不是想摔在地上给他的屁股造成二次伤害。  
“停停停！你想干什么？”  
男孩被拒绝后，委屈的停下来。  
“我在浴室放好了热水。”  
男孩缓慢的吐字，手指在空气中划出一个浴缸的形状。  
弗洛感受了一下自己的状态，身上黏糊糊的，头发潮湿着，屁股里还夹着精液。  
他脸红了，动了动嘴唇吐出几个单词表示感谢。眼睛在床上寻找一件能支撑他穿到浴室的衣服。  
男孩表示没事，然后直接脱下浴袍扔给弗洛。  
视觉冲击还是很大的。尽管在几个小时前弗洛被这根阴茎插的神志不清。  
男孩表示自己会去穿衣服，看弗洛太害羞所以让弗洛自己走去浴室，但是他会在穿完衣服后进去帮忙清理。  
男孩光着身体凑上来亲弗洛的嘴唇。然后蹦哒着离开卧室找衣服。  
弗洛被热气蒸的脸发红，慢吞吞的披上浴袍，夹紧屁股磨蹭到浴室。  
他刚把自己浸在温水里，男孩就急匆匆的跑过来，手里还拿几支药膏。  
男孩很英俊。或者用漂亮来形容。深陷的眼窝和挺立的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇和多情的眼睛。黑眼圈也掩盖不住青春张扬的神气。荷尔蒙会随着水蒸气慢慢释放。  
弗洛把自己埋在水里吐泡泡。  
男孩笑了。挽起袖子，把弗洛从水里捞出来。  
“你得转过去，东西留在里面不好。”  
弗洛意识到他说的是什么东西时，恨不得把自己浸在水里淹死。  
男孩没有给他这个机会，他握住弗洛的腰，强行把他扭过去，把臀部抬了起来。还顺手塞给弗洛一只巨大的小黄鸭。在水里吐着混浊的乳色液体的后穴害羞的紧缩了一下。  
男孩探进一根手指，曲起指节勾出一丝白色，在温水中四散开来。重复几次，后穴也配合的蠕动起来，把深处的浊液推挤出来。  
弗洛安静的过分。他捏紧手里的小黄鸭强忍着诡异的不适感。但是不知道是不是昨天做的太多，他的阴茎始终没有硬起来。  
男孩清理了一会儿，再次曲起手指只能带出清水。他拍了拍弗洛手感很好的臀肉，叫他转过来。  
男孩用沾水的毛巾轻轻擦拭弗洛身上的咬痕。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的道歉。  
弗洛低头看了看自己，是有点过于惨烈了。胸口，肩膀，腰甚至大腿上都布满牙印，像是小狗崽第一次占领地盘一样，耀武扬威的打满自己的痕迹。  
被吊起的小腿在热水中缓解不少酸疼。  
——他昨天为什么会同意玩这个？这对于年纪大的人是个考验。  
弗洛被男孩用大毛巾包住，丢在收拾干净的床上。  
弗洛和男孩大眼瞪小眼。  
好吧好吧好吧。谈谈事情是怎么变成这个样子的？  
男孩很认真的盯着弗洛的眼睛。  
“弗洛朗·莫特，我爱你。我们结婚吧。”  
男孩念他名字的方式，带着糖液一样粘稠的空气在嘴里转上一圈再吐出来。像是孩子发现雪地中开出一朵玫瑰，纯真的让人无法怀疑他的深情和爱意。  
没等弗洛从床上蹦起来表示他的诧异，男孩就很苦恼的摇摇头。  
“不能这样。这样太快了。那好……我们后天再去结婚。”  
弗洛茫然的抱紧自己。  
“不如……我们先从自我介绍开始？”  
男孩凑过来亲他——黏糊糊的吻。再离开之前又亲了一下。  
弗洛意识到——他还是个孩子呢。是那种要亲亲不够的小孩子，会傻兮兮的花上一整个上午把自己埋进爱人怀里索要无数个亲亲，然后在太阳底下做着爱丽丝追兔子的梦。  
“是的是的是的，你不认识我。但是我告诉过你，你一定知道我的名字。你会想起来的。”  
男孩的语气不知怎么让弗洛回忆起在床上那句保证——“我会让你舒服的。”  
弗洛拉紧被子，有点茫然的问。  
“那，至少告诉我我为什么在这儿。”  
男孩拉开毛巾一角，把头枕在弗洛腿上。向上看着他。  
“你能想起来什么？”  
“呃，我昨天在酒吧……”  
“……喝了很多酒。”  
男孩接着他的话，在他腿上蹭来蹭去想找一个舒服的位置。弗洛看透了他的小伎俩，俯下身子“吧唧”的亲了他一下。  
男孩不好意思的笑了下，吧唧着嘴回味着这个吻，继续往下说。  
“我看到他们在你的杯子里，放了东西……正巧我想跟你上床，就没告诉你。”  
弗洛：？？？  
男孩补充道。  
“而且我当时在台上，离你有点远。”  
弗洛不知道说什么，傻乎乎的“哦。”了一下。  
“但是主要原因还是我想跟你上床。”  
男孩急匆匆的表明立场。眼睛向上看着弗洛柔软的小胡子。  
“我让酒保叫了警察。然后把你带回家……”  
“……然后就这样了？”  
怪不得我会头疼。  
弗洛在给出的信息中抓出重点。  
“我带你回家，但是，那个药，有点过分。你变的太敏感，射太多次。那样你会受不了的，我没办法……还在疼吗？”  
男孩语气里夹着心疼，说着话，在弗洛膝盖上翻身。掀起毛巾想检查一下昨天被他伤害的器官。  
弗洛死死压住保住了自己的毛巾。  
“它很好，我跟你保证。它很好。”  
男孩把头埋在弗洛膝盖上，笑的不行，又凑上来小狗一样要亲亲。  
“你饿了吧？我做了意面——对了，你的衣服还在烘干机里，我的衣服你可能穿不了，穿浴袍应付一下。烘干机现在还有六分钟。”  
男孩把厚重的窗帘拉开，正午的阳光暖烘烘的照射进来。  
卧室的地板上堆着脏掉的床单和挤掉半管的润滑液，弗洛在墙脚看到了自己的鞋，绑带垂在床尾。  
在被男孩塞了一口面条，弗洛的理智才回到脑子里。  
他清了清嗓子，咳了一下。装模作样的对着盘子点了点头。  
“……谢谢。”  
然后马上缩回去，不敢看男孩的眼睛。  
男孩的声音在对面响起。  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你报警。”  
弗洛还是盯着盘子，仿佛番茄酱活了过来。  
“要真感谢的话，那就跟我结婚吧。”  
“……我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
弗洛瞟了他一眼，什么都没看清就收回视线。  
“慢慢想，我又没有气你想不起来——也许有一点。但是你刚才太可爱了我气不起来。所以，你喜欢什么样子的婚礼？古典的？现代的？要不都来一遍吧！弗洛你想玩骑士和高塔公主那一场吗？我可以当公主，我穿裙子非常好看。”  
男孩吵吵嚷嚷的计划结婚典礼。  
“你喜欢玫瑰吗？我非常喜欢，到时候要用玫瑰把你围起来，然后我扑上去——当然要拔掉刺，我会在玫瑰丛里吻你，然后你头发上都是花瓣……”  
“米开朗琪罗……”  
弗洛轻轻的念叨。  
男孩的声音停下来，他的手势停在半空中，像一个失去控制的木偶，愣愣的看着弗洛。  
弗洛低着头把面条卷在叉子上。  
“……米开朗琪罗·勒孔特。”  
弗洛把面条送进嘴里，舔掉唇角的酱汁。  
“我想起来了。”  
名字是最短的咒语。  
米开来深刻的理解了这句话。他踩着桌子走到弗洛面前，吓了弗洛一跳。  
米开来捧着他的脸抢走了他嘴里的面条，还把他的下嘴唇吸的红肿起来。  
“弗洛，弗洛，弗洛。我后悔了我后悔了，我不要后天结婚，现在，就现在。”  
米开来给了弗洛一个充满番茄酱汁味的吻。  
“户籍部门还开着吗？”  
他跳起来去烘干机里取弗洛的衣服。跑到一半又折返，再亲一下。看他的架势恨不得抱起弗洛就跑。  
弗洛冲他摇头。  
“你不想今天去吗？是有点晚了但是我们能赶上的！”  
米开来在弗洛说话之前捧着他的脸亲他，把舌头伸进他的嘴里转圈。  
“要不这样——我们做爱或者出门结婚，你选一个！哦，弗洛，你不知道我现在有多爱你。你穿黑色一定很好看。”  
弗洛拉下他的手。  
“……我们需要谈谈。”  
“……财产都归你，孩子随你姓，和前任已经全部断绝来往。”  
弗洛噎了一下。  
“我不是说这个。”  
“那还有什么？”  
米开来想了一下。  
“受益人可以填你。”  
“……”  
弗洛慢吞吞把衣服穿好。烘干机让衣服暖烘烘的，衬衫贴附着被咬伤的胸口和肩膀，伤口被热量唤醒，泛着一种让人舒适的疼痛感。  
“你今年多大？”  
米开来不安的转了转眼睛。  
“二十六。”  
弗洛不满的盯着他。  
“……二十三。我合法了！”  
米开来说了实话。  
弗洛叹了口气，把手放在胸口自我介绍。  
“弗洛朗·莫特。三十一岁。自由作曲人。来自法国。”  
米开来学着他的样子，把手按在胸口。  
“弗洛，你相信一见钟情吗？”  
少年的眼神清澈而明亮，不惧怕世界上的一切困难，也不被过去的时光束缚。  
阳光在他身后，少年的脸上却没有阴影。  
弗洛之前可能抱有怀疑态度，但现在却不得不相信。眼前的男孩真的有让人一见钟情的魔力。  
所以弗洛点点头。  
这下轮到米开来惊讶了。  
“你相信？你真的三十岁了吗？”  
气的弗洛用杯垫甩他。  
米开来笑的停不下来，顺势抓住弗洛的手，亲亲他的掌心，调转过来又亲了一下他的指节。  
“你为什么这么好骗？”  
弗洛打算踹他一脚，让他体验一下成年人的冷酷。  
但是米开来像猫一样把脸蹭进他的手心里。  
“我在学校听过你的课。你抱着吉他，你唱歌，你一个字母一个字母的发音。”  
“我趴在窗台上听了二十分钟。”  
“你真可爱。发音可爱，唱歌可爱，弹吉他可爱，跳傻乎乎的舞也可爱。”  
“我还看到你带着猫咪上课。你居然把它放到吉他包里！”  
“你唱摇滚，哼民谣的小调，喜欢儿歌，像个小孩子一样笑。”  
“你喜欢唱歌，我也喜欢。四舍五入你就是喜欢我。”  
米开来把弗洛的手按在自己的脖子上，流动的血液透过薄薄的皮肤将温度传递给指尖。  
“弗洛，怎么办？我爱上你了。”  
“是我胃里的一群蝴蝶，扇动翅膀从喉咙里飞出来。”  
米开来亲吻弗洛的指尖，亲吻他的手腕。  
“但是你不会相信的。”  
男孩沮丧起来。  
“你太温柔，又不会拒绝。我太小，毫无责任感又傻乎乎。除了爱你拿不出任何东西，所以我强迫自己不去看你，离你远一点。学新的东西，写新的歌曲。”  
米开来睁开眼睛，看向弗洛的眼神像是满足了什么圣诞愿望。  
“可我还是忍不住。我找到了你常去的酒吧，在里面当驻唱歌手，为的是给自己一点奖励，一点餐后甜点，一小杯冰淇淋。”  
米开来舔舔嘴唇，半认真地抱怨。  
“我很久没吃到冰淇淋了。”  
“然后我得到了最大的礼物——对你来说可能惨兮兮的。”  
米开来笑兮兮的蹭过去，温顺的把头靠在弗洛肩膀上。  
弗洛身上散发着米开来最喜欢的洗涤剂的味道。  
“既然你相信一见钟情了，你能不能爱，不对，微微那么一点喜欢我，然后我们结婚去，在一起唱歌，跳傻乎乎的舞蹈，养猫咪。我什么都会干，做饭，洗衣服，打扫房间。”  
“我就是，爱你。”  
屋子里安静下来。地板上的透明糖纸在太阳的照射下反着光。  
米开来突然从弗洛怀里跳起来。  
“面条要粘在一块了！”  
他扭过头，急匆匆的要跑到厨房去。  
却被弗洛拉住。  
弗洛拉住她的手腕，米开来像是被掐住嗓子，被拉住也不看弗洛，两人保持着一个好笑的姿势僵持着。  
弗洛先认输，他叫到。  
“米开来……”  
米开来空闲的手飞快的在脸上糊了一把，才回头。他笑着缩回去把弗洛的手包住。  
“怎么了，不想吃饭想吃我了吗？”  
到底还是小孩子，眼睫毛上还沾着泪水呢。  
弗洛是个成熟的大人了，他得为小孩子做出表率。  
于是他拉低米开来的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
米开来像只濒死的鸭子，瞪着眼睛，不敢相信的看着弗洛学着他的样子吧唧嘴回味刚才的吻。  
“好了好了好了——你现在可以去热饭了。我还饿着呢。”  
米开来被蛋糕砸晕。  
“……刚定下来结婚你就要后悔了吗？”  
“……弗洛——我能，现在，就在这儿，再做一次吗？”  
“……今天不行。”  
“那亲一下。”  
弗洛笑了一下，向他敞开怀抱。  
“多少个都可以。”


End file.
